


Друг

by Siimes



Series: Встречи с «муши» [4]
Category: Bumblebee - Fandom, Mushishi, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2019, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Адашино был так увлечён мечтой увидеть муши, что это порой приводило к неожиданным встречам.
Relationships: Adashino & Ginko (Mushishi)
Series: Встречи с «муши» [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863061





	Друг

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Le_Cygne8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/profile)  
> Тема спецквеста: Куда приводят мечты  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

— Адашино, с чего тебе пришло в голову, что вскрыть свалившуюся с неба дымящуюся железную... коробку — это хорошая идея?  
— Я был уверен, что он — муши! Посмотри сам: он светится и стрекочет как шмель!  
— И всё же он не муши, — категорично заявил Гинко, пытаясь рассмотреть пришельца, скрючившегося за развороченным стволом сосны и сверкавшего оттуда парой больших круглых голубых глазищ. Которые действительно светились. — Но он точно новая форма жизни. Хоть и из металла.  
— Ну, это тоже интересно, — задумчиво отозвался Адашино и неторопливо двинулся вперёд, не делая резких движений, чтобы не спугнуть нового знакомого. — К тому же этот здоровяк сам нас боится, а не пытается прихлопнуть как мошек. Ну давай же, — он легко потянул медлившего Гинко за рукав пальто, — тебе ведь тоже интересно узнать о нём больше.  
— Мне интересны муши, — возразил Гинко.  
— Ну конечно, — саркастично сказал Адашино, — а то я не знаю, что тебе интересно всё живое. А он — однозначно живой.  
Гинко вздохнул и послушно шагнул следом:  
— Я когда-нибудь перестану вестись на твои идеи?  
— Только тогда, когда я увижу муши, — немедленно ответил Адашино.  
Бамблби осторожно выглянул: кажется, эти двое существ не собирались кричать в панике или разбирать его на мелкие детали и вели себя дружелюбно.

Февраль, 2019


End file.
